Grey Christmas? -ChenMin fanfiction-
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Xiumin yang tak bisa melupakan natal tahun lalunya. Gabisa bikin sumarry - - Yaoi! ChenMin fanfiction! slight: SuLay!


**Author: Sadyanti**

**Cast: ChenMin**

**Gendre: Agst,Romance**

**Rating: T+**

**N/B: Ini author pertama author,kalo jelek author minta maaf ne *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xiumin POV**

Kutatap pohon natal didepanku. Sangat indah dengan lampu kecil yang mengelilinginya ditambah hiasan berbagai warna yang membuatnya tambah cantik. Jangan lupakan kado yang tersusun rapi dibawahnya. Senyum kecut menghiasi wajahku saat ini.

"Selamat natal sayang"

Kata kata itu... Kata kata dari bibir yeoja yang pernah mengisi hatiku.. Kini kembali samar samar terputar di otakku.

Jongmin namanya. Mantan pacar yang sampai saat ini aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Jika kalian mengira aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena sudah bosan atau karena tuntutan pekerjaan,kalian salah besar!

_**Flasback 1 tahun yang lalu**_

Siang itu Jongmin datang ke apartemenku

"Selamat natal chagiya~" ucap yeoja manis dengan pipi tembemnya.

"Selamat natal juga untukmu" kataku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Oppa,aku bawa ini" katanya mengeluarkan sebuah short cake coklat dengan hiasan seperti santa diatasnya.

"Aigoo coklat? Kau tak takut gendut,hm? Lihatlah pipimu sudah tembem" kataku mencubit pipi berisinya.

"Ya! Apa salahnya makan coklat? Dan jangan mencubitku terus oppa! Pipiku tambah melar" katanya sebal. Bibirnya yang mengkerucut lucu membuatku tambah gemas padanya.

Chu~ kukecup singkat bibirnya dan berhasil membuat rona merah tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Itu hadiah natalku untukmu Jongmin sayang,selamat natal" kataku dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Dasar tidak modal" katanya meledekku.

"Hei hadiah itu dinilai dari ketulusan bukan dari harganya" kataku.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berceramah chagii~ baiklah ayo coba cicipi kue buatanku" katanya menyuapi potongan kecil cake buatannya.

_**Flashback off**_

Apa kalian kira kami bahagia? Ya memang.. Awalnya kami memang sangat bahagia. Setidaknya aku merasa begitu.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika malam natal telah tiba.

_**Flashback on**_

Sore tadi Jongmin sudah pergi karena ingin pulang dan mandi. Dia bilang ingin mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk merayakan malam natal. Ini kesempatan bagus bukan? Rencananya aku akan melamarnya tengah malam nanti. Ini akan jadi malam natal terbaik kami.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju rumah Jongmin. Salju yang tebal membuatku terus mengeratkan jaketku agar terhindar dari kedinginan.

Sampai di depan rumah Jongmin kulihat ada siluet namja di jendela rumahnya yang terhalang korden itu. Bukankah orang tua Jongmin tinggal di luar kota? Jongmin juga tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia punya kakak.

Siluet itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu,aku bersembunyi diantara semak semak dekat pagar rumah yeojachinguku ini.

"Kenapa buru buru sekali baby? Aku masih ingin disini" suara berat itu pasti suara siluet namja yang kulihat tadi.

"Xiumin oppa akan kesini,kau mau kita ketahuan sedang berduaan?" suara itu... Bukankah itu Jongmin?

"Apa peduliku? Bukankah bagus kalau lelaki pendek itu mengetahui kita berselingkuh?"

MWO?! kubulatkan mataku ketika mendengar kata selingkuh.. Jongmin ku.. Selingkuh?!

"Ya! Kau tau kan aku mengincar hartanya. Apa kau lupa? Sehabis aku menghabiskan hartanya akan kutinggal dia"

Aku tak percaya ini.. Jongmin.. Jongmin kekasihku bisa berbuat selicik ini?!

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang rumah.

"Arraso.. Tapi janji sehabis mendapat hartanya,kita akan menikah"

Kini aku bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas. Perawakannya tinggi,tegap,rahang yang sempurna.

"Tentu saja" kata Jongmin sambil mencium tepat di bibir namja selingkuhannya.

"Jongmin?!" kataku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mataku.

"O-oppa?!" dia melepas pangutan bibirnya dengan lelaki brengsek itu.

"Ini yang namanya Xiumin? Kenalkan,aku Eli.. Namjachingu alias calon suami Jongmin" katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Oh jangan lupakan penekanan pada kata calon suami yang semakin membuatku geram.

"Oh jadi ini kelakuanmu dibelakangku? Bahkan dia sudah menjadi calon suamimu? Mulai sekarang kalian bebas berhubungan karna aku nyatakan kita putus,Jongmin. Semoga kalian bahagia"

**_Flashback end_**

Menyakitkan? Tentu saja. Masih berbekas di otakku bagaimana mereka berciuman didepanku. Ah mengingatnya saja membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana hyung?" sapa seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Melamun lagi? Memikirkannya lagi? Lupakan saja dia hyung"

"Kau kira mudah,Chen?! Kau tak merasakan rasanya jadi aku!" kataku kesal dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamar dengan tulisan 'chenmin room' dipintunya.

**Author POV**

"Chen! Kau apakan dia?" tanya namja dengan wajah angelicnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkannya, Suho hyung" kata Chen.

"Minta maaf padanya,Chen.. Bagaimanapun juga kau membuatnya kesal" kali ini namjaingu dari namja berwajah angelic tadi yang berbicara.

"Akan kucoba,Yixing ge" kata Chen perlahan memasuki kamarnya dengan Xiumin.

Chen POV

"Hyung..." kututup pintu kamar kami dan memandangi badan bergetarnya yang membelakangiku.

"Hyung kau menagis?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Jangan dekati aku.. hiks.. Sana bergembiralah dengan member lain  
. Hiks" jawabnya sesenggukan.

"Hyung.." kataku sambil duduk dibelakangnya dan membelai halus rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. Aku tak bermaksud" kataku penuh penyesalan.

"K-kau hiks tidak salah Chen.. M-mungkin aku hiks aku yang terlau cengeng" katanya dengan isakannya.

**Xiumin POV**

Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya selalu nyaman tiap Chen membelai rambutku seperti ini..  
Dan dada ini... Menghangat..  
Kenapa member lain tak bisa membuatku senyaman ini selain Chen?

"Hyung,jika kau terus memikirkannya kau akan tersiksa" katanya membalikkan badanku menjadi menghadapnya.

"Lihatlah,matamu jadi sembab begini.. Dan wajahmu kacau" katanya lagi sambil mengusap pipiku. Aigoo kenapa wajahku memanas?

"C-chen,sudaah" aku menjauhkan tangannya dari pipiku sebelum rona merah di pipiku semakin ketara.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne" katanya membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.

Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh sama halnya denganku. Apa itu artinya.. dia memiliki oerasaan yang sama?

"He'em" aku mengangguk dalam dekapannya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya (_KYAA! CHENMIN MOMENT /ditendang/ ganggu aja lo-_-_)

**Chen POV**

D-Dia memelukku? Apa ini mimpi? Seandainya ini mimpi aku memilih untuk tidak bangun lagi.

Xiumin hyung,namja yang selama ini aku sukai -coret- cintai kini memelukku?! Astaga ini benar benar keajaiban natal!

"Hyung,ayo makan bersama member lain.." ajakku sambil menunduk melihatnya.

"Hem tidak mau,aku mau disini saja dengan posisi begini.." katanya sambil menggerak gerakkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"B-baiklah hyung" tanganku terulur mengusap rambut halusnya serta sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.  
Lama kami berada di posisi ini sampai..

"Chen" suara Xiumin hyung memecah keheningan kami. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatapku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku. Kutundukan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah manisnya. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajahku karena jarak kami yang kurang dari 10cm.

"Kenapa rasanya... Setiap dekat denganmu itu sangat..." katanya menggantung kalimatnya. Kulihat ada semburat pink dipipinya yang membuatnya tambah manis.

"Sangat apa hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sangat.. Nyaman.. Bahkan Luhan sahabatku tidak pernah membuatku merasa senyaman ini" dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tersipu membuatku gemas sendiri melihat tingkahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku senang. Yang dibalas anggukan pelan darinya.  
Senyum bahagia kini tak luput dari wajahku.

"Apa mungkin... ini... cinta?" tanyanya polos. Aigoo dia sangat tahu cara membuatku gemas.

"Jika menurutmu begitu,biarkanlah tetap begitu" kataku menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengarahkan kepalanya jadi menatapku lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. Kenapa rasanya sama ketika pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada Jongmin?" kulihat wajahnya menjadi murung menyebutkan nama Jongmin.

"Kau ini polos atau apa hyung? Tapi benarkah kau merasakan seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu Chen.. Ehm kurasa aku... suka padamu" katanya merona. Aigoo jantungku hampir melecos mendengarnya. (_melecos apaan? Au ah itu bahasa gw dapet mungut_)

"...juga" kataku

"Eh?!" Xiumin hyung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Aigoo kenapa kau imut sekali hyung?!

"Iya.. Aku juga menyukaimu" kuperlihatkan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"K-kau juga? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mengira untuk apa perhatianku padamu selama ini hyung? Aku menyukaimu menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu!" kataku yang hanya dibalas dengan matanya yang melebar dengan bibir yang membulat.

"Ehm hyung... Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai namja dan.. kurasa kau pun begitu... aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakan mantanmu dan mencintaiku" kataku yakin.

"A-aku..." katanya ragu ragu

"Aku tak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang hyung,tak apa" kataku tersenyum.

Kini gantian mataku yang membulat merasakan benda halus dan kenyal mengenai bibirku. Xiumin hyung mengecup singkat bibirku. Walaupun singkat ini sangat luar biasa! Membuatku senang bahkan sangat bahagia.

"Aku mau,Chen" katanya sambil menyembunyika wajahnya di dadaku.

Kuangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap matanya.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?" kulihatkan smirkku yang membuat tubuhnya tiba tiba kaku.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan langsung mencium bibir yang tadi sempat kurasakan. Kulumat lembut bibirnya hingga kini lidahku berhasil menerobos mulutnya

"Eungh.." katanya sambil menggelinjang karena langit langit mulutnya kugelitiki dengan lidahku.

"Se-aah sesaakhh" katanya memukul pelan dadaku.  
Kulepas pangutan bibir kami walauoun aku agak tak rela.

Wajahnya kini memerah dengan tatapannya yang sayu. Ya Tuhan terimakasih telah mengirimkan mahluk sempurna sepertinya padaku.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menindihnya dan melanjutkan ciuman panas kami.

"Eumhh.. aahh" desahan kembali lolos saat aku mengelus perutnya.

_**KREK**_

"Ya! Hentikan kegiatan kalian dan berkumpul dengan member lainnya!" perintak Suho hyung.

Sontak saja Xiumin hyung mendorong paksa tubuhku dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hyung kau mengganggu aktifitasku!" kesalku pada leader EXO K ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sesekali menghentakannya menuju ruang keluarga yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Suho hyung.

**End~**

**_CERITA MACAM APA INI?! QAQ_**

_Jelek? Banyak typo? Maafkan saya -_-)/_


End file.
